


Home is where your Team Is

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne and River face off with a Reaver. Well, mostly River...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where your Team Is

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 Spring Story Tree at whedonverseandbeyond we had to start all drabbles with the last word of the fic posted before yours.
> 
> Some of the fics were written by other people so there is no real continuity but I will be posting all the stories I wrote for the challenge found here: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118
> 
> First Word:Skin  
>  Last Word: Home  
>  A/N: Set before the movie but after the TV Show.

Home is where your Team Is

 

Skin... Raw and bleeding, jagged and smelling. Jayne was rarely crept out. He could count on the fingers of his one hand the things that gave him nightmares. The Reavers, they were on top of his list! The fucker stalking him had a strength and determination he could match, however Jayne still would have chosen to be on the other side of the Universe, if he could have.

In this ghost town, Mal, as usual, was with Zoe, trying to get paid for their last job. He was in charge of picking supplies with River. And... Look how that turned out! He'd lost the girl as soon as they entered the large warehouse. He was surprised by the fact a small vessel of these nasty monsters roamed in broad daylight. They must have been closer than they thought to one of their outpost.

He waited in silence, counting the seconds between the small noises made by the savage following him. He had set as many of his weapons within easy reach of his hands and was getting ready for a real tussle. The danger came from above, and Jayne was flattened by the impact… Still, he rolled with the momentum, banged the both of them against the rotten pallets littering the floor. In his back, the imprint of his gun made him grunt, the impact of the fist connecting with his jaw made him yell. Finally ready to make this disgusting piece of humanity pay he reeled back to give as much power to his punch as he could and was surprised to find air, pure and simple.

Rising quickly to his feet, he turned on his heels to protect his back as much as possible and found his lost charge kicking serious ass. River was all about extensions, clear and beautiful lines, a frown of concentration marring her otherwise smooth and beautiful face. Her shove was so mighty, the Reaver ended up semi-embedded in a decomposing wall. She was awesome, a ballet of choreographed movements deadly and yet fascinating. Jayne was happy not to be on the receiving hand of the business end of her fist and feet. Still, pounding on the head of the reeking piece of trash trying to get back into the fight; He wanted to stop this in the bud. Exactly at the same time as a pumped up River, he kicked the wavering form that stumbled backward and fell unconscious. The skin covering the slumped body slid on the side, the odor so strong, Jayne wanted to gag, River simply wanted to leave. And they did… Cautiously making their way back to Serenity, their home.

 

The End.


End file.
